newotherkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelkin
Angelkin can refer to someone who: * is literally an angel in a temporary human host * was an angel in a past life * identifies as an angel on a purely psychological basis Types of Angels There are a few different kinds of angels: * Abrahamic Angels - these angels belong to 1 of the 3 monotheistic religions (Christianity, Judaism, and Islam). While it is common for these angels to belong to one of the Choirs in the Hierarchy, it is not a requirement. * Pagan Angels - these angels can follow many different things, such as polytheistic religions, witchcraft, or belief systems with no definite deities. * Nonspecific Angels - these are angels that do not fit into any of the religions of belief systems as Abrahamic and Pagan angels, although it is not unusual for Nonspecific Angels to practice witchcraft. A common term used within the angelkin community for Nonspecific Angels is "Atheist Angels", as they do not serve any deities or follow specific morals. Angelkin Companionship A common occurrence for an angel is to feel the urge to have a platonic partner. This relationship involves a deep and mutual respect, platonic love, or otherwise fond regard for one another and a promise of mutual protection and confidence. Your platonic partner does not have to be similar to you in any way! In fact, most companionships are diverse in one way or another: * A Christian angel could be companions with a Hebraic or Islamic angel * An angel within the Hierarchy could be companions with an angel from another Choir * An Abrahamic Angel could be companions with a Pagan or Nonspecific Angel * An angel could be companions with another divine entity that is not an angel However, an angelic companionship is not necessary, or even favorable. Many angels decide to be solitary, for many different reasons including: * a belief system they follow could favor and honor solitary angels * the angel could choose to be alone in order to pursue their studies or abilities * the angel could simply not want to be social The Hierarchy The Hierarchy is an Abrahamic organization of angels that consists of 9 branches. Another term used to describe these 9 categories are Choirs. Each Choir is identified by its own set of unique characteristics and patronages. It goes from 1 being the highest ranking (closest to God) to 9 being the lowest ranking (closest to humans). This does NOT mean that any angel is more important or more angelic than another! The ranks go like this; 1.) Seraphim - These are angels of love, passion, light, and fire. They are also guardians of God's throne. If you often confuse your angelkin feelings with godkin feelings, you might be Seraphim. If you are also fascinated with fire, or if you feel a strong connection to those you care about, you might belong in this Choir. Seraphim are usually depicted with 6 wings and many eyes all over them. 2.) Cherubim -These are angels of harmony and wisdom, as well as protectors of spiritual sanctuaries. If you have good judgement, or if you get along well with everyone, you might be a Cherub. You also might enjoy going to churches/cathedrals/etc. If you're musically gifted (especially singing or playing stringed instruments, or perhaps the trumpet), you might be a Cherub. Cherubim are usually depicted with four heads, one of a man, one of an eagle, one of a lion, and one of an ox. 3.) Thrones/Ophanim - These are angels of will and justice, as well as the givers of positive energy. If you've been told that you have a "determined spirit", or if you have a clear sense of what is right, you might belong to this Choir. It's also common for Thrones to be in a continuously pleasant mood. They are usually depicted as wheels within wheels, often covered in eyes or on fire. 4.) Dominions - These are angels of intuition and leadership. One of their main tasks is to give guidance to "younger" angels or angels of lower rankings. If you're a natural born leader with good instincts/reflexes or if you're good with kids, you could be a Dominion. 5.) Virtues - These are angels of choice and motion, as well as the givers of enlightenment. If people you know tend to come to you for advice and if you're considered trustworthy, you might be a Virtue. It's also quite likely that you are calm and concisely-thinking under pressure. 6.) Powers - These are angels of power and defense, as well as the recorders of history. A common name given to Powers is "warrior angels" (which is commonly mistaken to be an Archangel's role). If history has always been a favorite subject to you and if you have a strong urge to protect the ones you love, you might be a Power. You might have been told that you have an "intense" aura or personality. Being cautious is another common trait found among Powers. These next 3 Choirs deal more with worldly roles/roles that work with humans than the other 6. 7.) Principalities - These are angels of time and blessings. They are the protectors of countries and cities, as well as educators of the earth. If you're a Principality you probably have a great sense of direction/time or you might feel very loyal to the place in which you live. It is also common to enjoy school or learning and you might tend to feel as if you run into a lot of lucky coincidences. 8.) Archangels - These are the ruling angels or God's Emissaries (representative/person who is chosen for special missions). They are also protectors of human life. Two well-known examples of this Choir are Gabriel and Michael. If you tend to volunteer for public services, you might belong to this Choir. You also might feel connected to your dreams. Often depicted with two sets of wings. 9.) Angels - These are messenger and guardian angels for mankind, as well as guardians of nature. Similar to Archangels, you might feel connected to your dreams. As an Angel, you also might be good at keeping secrets, or have a connection to the outdoors. As stated before, it is not necessary for an Abrahamic angel to fit into any of the 9 Choirs. Separate from the choirs is the Council, who are also commonly called the Archangels. (One method of distinction used is to use capital 'A' Archangels to refer to the council, and lower case 'a' archangels to refer to the choir, altough this method doesn't always work.) The council is made up of around 20 different angels from different choirs, with seven serving at a time. This is where the idea of the seven Archangels comes from. The Council serves as a guiding force to govern the angels, led by Archangel Michael. Archangels on the council are often depicted with three sets of wings instead of two. Patronage As an angel it is common to feel connected to/in control of certain elements. It could be anything including: * people that you are a Guardian Angel for * earthly elements such as water, fire, trees, stars, volcanoes, etc * animals * specific time periods (early 1600s, etc) * different dimensions or planes of reality * colors These are just a few of limitless possibilities. Keep in mind that it is perfectly okay to have a similar patronage as another angel. Category:Kintypes